onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Flowers
Golden Flowers are magical plants featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. They appear in the seventh episode of the seventh season. Golden Flowers are based on the flower of the same name from the Disney film Tangled, and the rapunzel plant from the fairytale "Rapunzel". History When Hook comes looking for a golden flower, which can kill an immortal such as his nemesis Rumplestiltskin, he climbs into the tower, where Gothel is already disguised as Rapunzel. She shows him a box containing a golden flower that was used to seal her in the tower and informs him the only viable one can be found by singing in the witch's garden, to which Hook agrees to come back for her after he has gotten the flower. In the garden, Hook sings a pirate's tune, triggering a giant-sized gnome into coming alive and chasing after him and his companion Smee, but he sings a lullaby to reveal the flower's location. He manages to grab the flower in time, causing the gnome's destruction, before going back into the tower to show the flower to Rapunzel. Hook asks how she intends to use it to free herself, but Rapunzel remains secretive about the details. She seduces him into sleeping with her, and unknown to Hook, this union causes her to fall pregnant. In Gothel's plan to escape the tower, she needs to leave behind someone of her bloodline in her place. As such, Gothel uses the golden flower to accelerate her pregnancy, resulting in a fully grown infant daughter by the next morning. After coming clean to Hook about everything including her true identity, she mentions leaving one flower petal for him to complete his revenge, but Hook abandons his plans to care for his daughter. As prospective candidates, including Drizella, gather for a chance to join a witch coven, Gothel informs them that there are only two vacant spots left and they must prove their worth to her by gathering two golden flowers from beyond the river. She also stresses they each will work alone and be both savvy and cutthroat if they wish to outshine their competitors. Once the witches go their separate ways to begin searching for the flowers, Gretel persuades Drizella to work together with her, and in the brief time that they talk, they form a fast friendship. The girls split paths later, during which Gothel comes clean to Drizella about the test being nothing more than a ruse as there are no golden flowers in this forest and instead she has already picked her as the only witch she wants in the coven. However, as the real test, Gothel hands her a dagger, telling her to kill Gretel. Drizella tries to convince Gretel to give up joining the coven so they can instead work with each other to accomplish their individual goals. At first, it seems Gretel agrees with the idea before mentioning she did manage to find one of the flowers and urges her to come have a look at it. Drizella, realizing her friend is lying to her, clenches her dagger, to which Gretel concludes Gothel must have offered her the same thing. }} Trivia |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The petal that Gothel left for Wish Hook is lying on the table next to him when he is holding his newborn daughter.File:707AndSheTurned.png Appearances References fr:Fleur d'or Category:Magic